Help
Help is the 4th song off Guerrilla Warfare by Hot Boys Lyrics What's up man? These hot boy$ back at it again, ya heard me? Oh and it's guerilla warfare time We got these ol' bitch ass niggaz scared Look here Luxury cars on chrome, I play that Five figure bonds on charges, I'd paid that Ounces of coke at a young age, look I weighed that My click done blewed up you know haters, they hate that Come around me with a bad bitch, you know I'mma take that Put a chopper in my hand, and watch how quick I sprayed that Drop a track watch how quick I go and lace that Cash money I don't think y'all niggaz could really faze that Beef with me, I don't think you ready to face that Put money in front of me and watch how quick I chase that Nigga give me the weed and I'm ready to blaze that I'mma man and if its my charge, I gotta take that Mouth off yo brains, and I'mma have to waste that K bullets burn, you talk and watch you taste that I'm so large, I gotta phone, the fedz can't trace that You gotta respect I'mma fool, how you love that Hook: Got these bitch niggaz hollerin' help Them hot boy$ coming please somebody help They on fire, they goin burn me somebody help They got guns, they goin shoot somebody help Please somebody help Got these bitch niggaz hollerin' help Them hot boy$ coming please somebody help They got guns, they goin shoot somebody help They on fire, they goin burn me somebody help Please somebody help Got these bitch niggaz hollering' help Nigga, my click raw, play it us we blow shit We was trained for war, believe we act a fool bitch We take situations fo, we don't play no games bitch We put on sound to talk aloud, the kids claim shit We on another level you stuck on the same shit Cmb came through now we done rearranged shit We got the game locked these wannabe soldiers ain't shit Y'all ain't from uptown, can't come homebound and say the flow, you Bitch We don't wear the suit, we wear tee's, fro's and reez We think absolute, got bigettes on our rollies Y'all know we drive fine cars, lexus and benzes I don't know what women think they could fuck wit b.g Not in a million years, you could come and top this I wonder who goin do my beats, fresh rock shit Give him five or ten minutes, he goin drop a hot hit Fuck that other nigga, them hot boy$ come in and shot shit Hook: Got these bitch niggaz hollerin' help Them hot boy$ coming please somebody help They on fire, they goin burn me somebody help They got guns, they goin shoot somebody help Please somebody help Got these bitch niggaz hollerin' help Them hot boy$ coming please somebody help They on fire, they goin burn me somebody help They got guns, they goin shoot somebody help Please somebody help Got these bitch niggaz hollering' help These hot boy$ on top trained for drama No way you goin run, try to hide, we goin find ya I you forgot its my job to remind ya We bust twos, playa haters we misuse I don't give a fuck, I bruise nigga If you ain't know, cash money straight fools nigga Now baby got the ?illery duct off fo' sho' Me and lil' weezy, jumpin' out the two do' Lexus coupe with the combat boots on Soldier fatigue, ready to get our shoot on Niggaz goin bleed You heard of us, we murderers, and dangerous Ain't no serving us, we creep silent like burglarers We busting our bang, that's off top we trill We don't fuck with the lame, we all real And we about our motherfucking change We do or die for life We represent to the fullest, and we ride tonight Hook (2x): Got these bitch niggaz hollerin' help Them hot boy$ coming please somebody help They on fire, they goin burn me somebody help They got guns, they goin shoot somebody help Please somebody help Got these bitch niggaz hollerin' help Them hot boy$ coming please somebody help They on fire, they goin burn me somebody help They got guns, they goin shoot somebody help Please somebody help Got these bitch niggaz hollering' help (During the last time the hook is said) It's like that ya heard me? We told y'all niggaz need help right now We steal and fuck shit up ya heard me? Just like that man, not all everybody goin be hot boy$ But nigga know who the original hot boy$ is Ya heard me? It ain't no secret Them cash money millionaires Man that's the motherfucking real, original hot boy$ Everybody wanna be hot boy$ Boy that's cold, that's sorry Niggaz know they sorry fo' that too But it's all gravy Can't strip ?m Ya heard me? We laying it down And it ain't no secret You need to get yo' own shit Damn, why you have to run with our shit We put this shit together We the originators Yea